Hello, Goodbye
by Jeannie-Mckay
Summary: Alternate ending to series 2 episode 8. Spoilers included. And warning CHARACTER DEATH. ONESHOT


Title: Hello, Goodbye

Rating: T, for language.

Spoiler warning: This does include spoilers for the season 2 finale, so if you haven't watched it then it might be best not to read this. However this is my own idea of how the season should have ended.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Life on Mars, no matter how many times I wish for it Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt will never be mine. I'm sure that if they were they'd have a lot more fun. And they would both be together for another series!

Summary: Life on Mars. Alternate ending for Life on Mars Series 2 episode 8

Author's Note: I put this story up a while ago, before they had a Life on Mars group, so now I'm placing it in it's rightful place. I really hope you enjoy reading, because I loved writing it. Please do review if you have the time, because reading your reviews not only makes me happy, but they also make me a better writer.

Thank-you, and enjoy.

* * *

The walls of the train tunnel were fading away; the bright white light was engulfing his entire world. He brought his hands up to cover his eyes, trying to see into the light. The hand that held his gun was pointed at the ceiling, as he stared. Behind him he could hear the shouts and screams of his friends, his colleagues. The ones he had betrayed, the ones who were now being shot at by a gang of criminals.

"Sam! Help us!" A woman's voice screamed from behind him, but he could no longer hear properly, his entire being caught by the beauty of the light. One part of his mind sent out a thought, that maybe it was a train, coming to claim his life at last. The one way he could leave this world, to be killed by a speeding train.

"TYLER!" Another voice sounded from behind him, a man's voice this time. The voice of his boss, and friend. From the back of his mind, Sam saw a collection of images. They seemed like they were from some past life, but they had in fact only happened seconds ago. He saw Chris holding his hands up whilst running towards him. Annie grabbing Chris as he fell, her hands already trying to stop the bleeding. Ray falling against the train his shoulder bleeding profusely as he started to run again. Gene run towards him shouting, before falling to the ground with a bullet in his leg.

The light in front of him became, if possible, even brighter and from somewhere just beyond the light he could hear a voice. Morgan's voice, calling him onwards. Was he about to wake up from his surgery? Or was this the 'stairway to heaven'?

"Sam!" He felt his heart almost split in two; he could hear Annie's anguish as she tried desperately to help Chris and Ray. He wanted to help her, but he wanted to go home.

'_You're only truly alive when you can feel.'_ Nelson's voice came floating back to him, and for a split second he pondered the words. 'Only alive when you feel.' Suddenly he took a step backwards, he knew where he belonged. In that instant he had realised what was right, he knew that this was where he truly felt alive. But the voice and the light didn't seem to want to give up, instead the voice grew louder pounding against Sam's skull, and the light grew brighter. Sam took another hesitant step backwards, trying desperately to get away from the light.

"Sam!" Annie's voice sounded again, louder this time as Sam slowly inched his way back to 'reality'. With a huge effort he managed to turn his back on the light and Morgan's voice, and waited for his eyes to become accustom to the gloom of the tunnel. When he could finally see, he saw Gene lying on the floor clutching his leg and one of the gunmen walking towards him. Sam could feel the light behind him burning the back of his neck, but he ignored it and raised his gun. The gunman raised his own and pointed it at Gene, his eyes fixed on Sam.

"What's it to be then copper?" A strong Manchester accent filled the tunnel, echoing off the walls. The gunman continued to watch Sam, knowing full well that none of the other people in the tunnel would try anything. Two were wounded, one was a woman and the other was lying on the floor in front of him.

Sam held his gun steady, trying to decide what was best. Should he kill this man? Or should he go home, back to 'Hyde' and leave them all behind?

"Sam." He found his head turning to look at Annie, she looked terrified and her voice was as small as a mouse. He heard the gunman laugh, and whipped his head back round in time to see the man place his finger on the trigger.

Sam pulled the trigger on his own gun; at the same instant the gunman pulled his trigger. The two shots joined together to produce an ear splitting sound that echoed around the tunnel. The gunman began to fall, looking surprised as he hit the tracks with his knees. His eyes widened as they looked from the gun in Sam's hand, to the hole in his chest.

Sam lowered his gun slowly, and turned to look at Annie giving her a small smile. She returned it, but her face still looked terrified. Her skin was white, and her eyes were darting around nervously. There was a loud thump as the gunman hit the ground, but Sam refused to look. He refused to acknowledge what he had done; he refused to believe that he'd killed someone.

Chris raised his head and looked at Sam, his own eyes fearful as he took in Sam, the gunman on the floor, Ray lying not far away and finally Gene still lying on the floor. That's when Sam's brain finally kicked into gear, he moved swiftly towards his boss.

"Gene?" He knelt down next to him, and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Get off, Dorothy." Sam smiled at the familiar insult, and stood up as Gene rolled onto his back. Sam offered his boss a hand, but he was turned down.

"I'm not a fairy!" Gene shouted as he tried to sit up, but ultimately failed.

"Sam, I thought I could trust you." A voice from behind him echoed through the tunnel once more, a familiar voice. Sam turned and saw Morgan standing in the tunnel, watching them all with a sorrowful expression.

"I gave you the chance to come back to Hyde, you could have come home. You could have seen your friends again, and been with people who care about you." Morgan moved forwards a few spaces, his hands in his pockets.

"I am with my friends." Sam said slowly and calmly, but he knew that these people around him might never trust him again. He'd told them already that he was a spy, and working for Morgan, how were they meant to forgive him for that?

"They're not your friends Sam, you know that." Morgan's voice was no longer just echoing around the tunnel, it was now echoing around his mind. "They don't care about you. You were sent here to infiltrate A division, and you've done that. Now it's time to finish the job. Go on Sam, then you can come home." Morgan's voice was imperious, and Sam felt eager to comply with all Morgan's commands. But something stopped him from turning his gun on the people around him; instead he just stared at Morgan. Behind him he could hear Gene scuffling around on the tracks, probably still trying to right himself.

"I…can't." Sam said with difficulty, it felt as though his throat was being constricted. He found it difficult to breathe; his vision was starting to become blurry.

"Yes you can Sam."

"Oh shut up you pompous bastard!" Gene's voice cut across the two of them, and Sam found breathing a bit easier. Behind him he could hear muffled curses, and someone attempting to stand up. He turned just in time to see Gene trying to stand up on one leg, he wasn't fairing too well. Sam made to take a step towards his friend, but was stopped by some invisible force.

"Do it Sam." Morgan's voice was quiet now, but it still echoed in his mind. Forcing him to raise his gun, and turn.

"See! I told you he was a Judas!" Ray's voice joined the fray, as he pointed at Sam. "The bastard's been trying to bring you down guv, ever since he first started here!" Sam's gun was now pointed at Ray, who glared defiantly at him.

"Tyler what the hell are you doing?"

"I…I'm…sorry Ray. I'm so sorry." Sam's voice was quivering, but his arm was steady. He felt his finger tighten on the trigger,

"Sam no!"

"Tyler!" Annie and Gene's voices blended together, as Ray closed his eyes waiting for the bullet that would end his life. It never came. Instead Sam had turned around and pointed his gun at Morgan, who just raised an eyebrow at him. Sam was sweating as he shifted slightly, trying to fight against whatever power Morgan had over him. Surely this shouldn't be happening? No man could control another…or could they?

"Sam, are you really going to shoot me?" Sam didn't reply, he didn't think he could. He tried desperately to ignore what was going on behind him, tried to ignore the voices.

"You know this isn't real Sam."

"Of course it's bloody real!" Gene shouted, as he propped himself up against the end of the train watching his DI and this…impostor. Instead of replying, Morgan ignored Gene and continued talking to Sam.

"You can come home. That's what you want, isn't it Sam?"

"Don't listen to him Sam." Gene's voice was growing fainter, but Sam didn't turn around he was still staring intently at Morgan.

"I…This is real!" Sam stamped lightly on the ground, his gun pointing now at the floor. "I know this is real!"

"We asked you to be strong Sam, you just had to be strong."

"Yeah well, I can't. I can't be strong, this is where I belong! Right here, with Annie, Gene, Ray, Chris and all the rest of A division! Not in Hyde."

"Sam, I'm sorry." Morgan smiled sadly, before he pulled something from one of the pockets in his coat. The gun moved so quickly that it took Sam a few moments to register what was going on, but by the time he'd realised what it was Morgan had his finger on the trigger. The voices behind him still seemed far away, and none of them seemed to have realised what was happening.

"Good-bye Sam. I'm sorry it's had to end like this." With those words Morgan pulled the trigger, and ran back into the tunnel and out of site. Sam felt the bullet hit his chest and rip through his body; he fell to his knees clutching the bleeding hole in his chest. His security outfit was beginning to turn red with blood, but he didn't notice.

XXXXXXXXX

Gene Hunt was leaning heavily against the front of the train, trying to keep his balance with only one leg in use. Pain was surging up his other leg, but he tried to ignore it. Instead he watched his DI talk with Morgan, curiosity and disbelief whirled around in his mind. What was Sam talking about? Why was Morgan saying this wasn't real? Of course it was real, he could tell it was real! He'd been shot, and it bloody hurt!

Suddenly something happened to the two men in the tunnel, they began to go out of focus. For one terrible moment Gene thought he'd lost too much blood, and was about to pass out but then he looked over to Chris, Ray and Cartwright and saw that they too seemed to have notice something strange.

"Tyler?" He called towards the fuzzy outline of Sam, hoping for a response but none came. He could no longer hear what Morgan was saying, and could only hope that Sam would be strong enough to fight this. After a few more seconds the two outlines began to become distinct once more, but something was wrong. Morgan was running off, and Sam was just standing there. Then Sam began to fall; Gene's eyes widened as he watched his friend fall to his knees and then his head hit the track.

"TYLER!" He yelled at the same time as Annie shouted,

"SAM!" Gene rushed forward, all pain in his leg forgotten. He knelt next to his friend and rolled him over gently,

"Oh shit." He said quietly, as he took in the seeping wound in Sam's chest. His wide eyes looked up at his colleagues near him, all watching him fearfully.

"Cartwright, go fetch some help. Now!" She nodded, gently laid Chris on the ground and ran off. Thankfully she was uninjured, and could get to help quickly. Gene looked back at Sam and placed his hands over the wound on the man's chest, hoping to stem the bleeding. At least there was something he'd learnt about over the years.

"Tyler?" Gene nudged his DI carefully, hoping for some kind of response but Sam's eyes remained closed. "Come on Tyler, you don't get to walk away this easily. You've still got to explain to me what's happened." He continued to talk, desperately trying anything that might get Sam to wake up. He knew that Chris and Ray were watching him, but he didn't care. Suddenly Sam's eyes flickered, and Gene sat up straighter.

"Sam. Wake up Sammy boy." He nudged Sam again, and smiled as Sam's eyes finally opened.

"' 'appened?" Sam asked groggily, his brown eyes slowly looking up at Gene.

"You were shot, by that bastard. I told you he was up to no good."

"No you didn't."

"Oh, well I knew he was no good. Too touchy feely... well he did…"

"Come from Hyde." Gene gave a small chuckle; Sam really did know him too well.

"One person from Hyde is enough for us thank-you very much." This time it was Sam's turn to laugh, but then his laugh turned into painful coughing fits. Gene felt useless, as he sat there with Sam coughing and spluttering.

"Don't make me laugh."

"What can I say, I'm a funny man." This time Sam just smiled, and his eyes flickered shut once more.

"Oh no you don't. Tyler get back here!" Gene shouted, shaking the man slightly with one hand. Sam didn't move, there was no flicker of his eyelids, no twitch of a hand. Nothing.

"Sam?" Gene stopped shaking Sam, and instead used his free hand to feel for a pulse. His fingers searched Sam's neck, frantically trying to find the one thing that would show that he was still alive.

"No…" Gene felt tears begin to appear in his eyes, clouding his vision. He couldn't find a pulse, and now he looked at his DI he wasn't breathing. He looked up at Chris and Ray, asking them silently what he should do. Chris dragged himself forward, until he reached the pair of them.

"Boss?" Chris began to shake Sam gently, trying to get him to move, to show some sign that he was still there, still able to hear them.

"BOSS!" This time Chris' voice was louder, as he basically grabbed the collar of Sam's uniform and shook him violently. Gene couldn't bear to watch; instead he stood up carefully and walked away. His mind was blank, as shock began to over take him. Behind him he could hear Chris sobbing, and he just hoped that Ray had the sense to help the poor boy. He could still feel the tears threatening to escape, but he wouldn't let them. Not yet, not until he was alone.

The distant sound of footsteps and calls could be heard, as Annie returned followed by two-uniformed policemen, and two others who looked like they may be doctors. Annie was pointing into the tunnel, and soon the two policemen were running into the tunnel, after Morgan. As she drew nearer to them Annie looked around the group, her eyes staying on Gene. Slowly, tortuously Gene turned to look at her and shook his head ever so slightly. He saw her brown eyes sparkle, and knew that she, like the rest of them, was close to tears. The doctors pushed their way forwards, and squatted down next to the motionless body. They checked for a pulse, and shared several significant looks. Gene watched them with growing impatience, why were they taking so long. Either Sam wasn't dead, and they could take him to the hospital. Or he was dead, and he was headed to the mortuary.

After what seemed like an age, the two doctors stood and one walked towards Gene. The copper drew himself up to his full height, and glared down at the younger man.

"I'm very sorry." Those three words were enough to break all the walls that surrounded Gene Hunt; he felt them crumble as the first tear fell down his face. Just beyond the doctor he could see Annie leaning against the wall of the tunnel, her face in her hands. Next to her Chris was desperately trying to stand up, trying to get away from this nightmare, but Ray wouldn't let him. The second doctor had moved over to them now and was checking them out, neither seemed too happy about it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hunt but we're going to have to take you all to hospital."

"What?" Gene turned watery eyes onto the first doctor,

"You've been shot Mr. Hunt. All of you, bar Miss Cartwright."

"Oh, right." He felt numb, his brain refused to work properly. It was still trying to process the idea that Sam had gone, the annoying; bane of his life was gone. No more arguments in CID about proper procedure. No more drinks in the pub afterwards. No more fights beside comatose patients beds. No more rides in the car. No more friendship.

"Can we wait a minute?" He said, looking down at the doctor once more. The younger man gave a small smile, and nodded before moving off towards Annie. Gene moved towards Sam, tears still streaming down his face. The control he'd once had on the situation gone, just by the revelation that he'd lost his friend. His crime-fighting partner. When he reached Sam he knelt down awkwardly, just realising that he had hurt his leg.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry." He put a hand on his DI's shoulder, and squeezed gently. Suddenly Sam's body and everything around them began to get darker. The world was fading, diminishing into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry love." Ruth Tyler sobbed, as she held the hand of her only child. It was still warm, but she knew that soon that warmth would fade and he would be as cold as ice. Her tears fell onto the pristine bed sheets, and left small watery marks. She didn't care, for today she had given the go ahead for the doctors to turn off the machines. The very machines that had been keeping her son alive for the past couple of months.

"Mrs Tyler, Sam's in a better place now." She looked up at him, the doctor who had given her so much hope over these past few months. Mr. Morgan his name was, one of the best neurosurgeons in Britain but he hadn't been able to save her son! She didn't voice her opinion, instead she nodded. She heard the door opening and closing, and she gave a small sigh.

"I hope you are in a better place Sam. I really hope you are." Ruth gave her son's hand a squeeze, before she slowly moved out of his hospital room. It had been a horrible thing to watch, seeing her son slowly dying as they turned off each of the machines one by one. She had insisted on staying, so the nurses had shared worried glances, but continued with their work all the same. She had watched as the ventilators were turned off, and he stopped breathing. She had been told by Mr. Morgan that Sam would not suffer; his brain would remain active for only a few seconds before finally the last beep of every single monitor still attached to his body died away.

Ruth opened the door and walked out into the hallway, outside sat Maya and two people who she hadn't met before. One was a man, with a long, camel-coloured coat and fairly long brown hair; the other was a woman with slightly curly, dark brown hair. Ruth walked up to Maya; her eyes still streaming with tears and the young woman pulled her into a hug. Both women stood in the hallway crying into one another's shoulders, but the other two people stood slowly. Ruth watched the two of them, and a voice drifted into her mind.

'_He was a bloody good copper, one of the best. He'll be sorely missed.'_ Her eyes widened, as she watched the two figures slowly fade away. She pulled away from Maya and walked towards the spot where the two people had been, she ran a hand through the air.

"Ruth?" Maya asked curiously, as she watched the older woman run her hand through thin air.

"There were two people here, a man and a woman." Ruth stated, turning to face Maya, hoping against hope that the other woman had seen them too.

"Ruth, I was the only one here." Maya walked forwards and placed a comforting had on Ruth's shoulder,

"Come on, let's get you home." With that Maya led her out of the hospital, and back to her car. All the way to the car Ruth was wondering who those two people were, and why they had appeared to her. As they got into the car she heard the voice again,

'_Sam Tyler was the best ruddy copper in this place. And we lost him, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'_ Ruth found herself smiling, as the voice spoke.

"I forgive you." She whispered, and the car began to move, taking her home back to an empty house full of memories.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it, and you know you want to press the button which says 'submit review', you know you want to! 


End file.
